


Eros

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Henry V - Freeform, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s best friend, Alex, is a huge fan of Tom’s work in The Hollow Crown. She conspires with Tom to give Alex a huge surprise while at the archery range.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely and talented Alex requested some Prince Hal/Henry V Hiddles so I gave it to her… because she’s like my IRL bestie or something along those lines and we’ve known each other since Highschool and I refer to her as my lover… I dont even know how that started to be honest…. O.o
> 
> Also on my Tumblr!

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with this,” Tom asked as he assessed the weight of the pull on the long bow he held.

“Of course,” Sam answered, running her hand over her own bow, inspecting it. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m going to cringe the whole time, but it will be worth it. Besides, I seriously owe her one.”

“I just want to make sure it’s not going to make things awkward.”

“Tom, seriously. I wouldn’t have mentioned it if it was going to be a problem for me.”

The corners of his mouth twitched up in a slight smirk and she looked away, finishing her inspection of her weapon. It was a pretty thing, the limbs glossy and golden, hugging a darker color of wood at the riser. The grip was wrapped in soft deerskin leather, laced with a dark leather thong. She’d rescued this beauty from the trash heap as a teenager when her step-dad was cleaning out his stuff. He’d helped her sand it down and refinish it and he did the all the leather work for her, though she had picked it from his collection of scraps. She clucked her tongue, as usual, when her inspection brought her to the warping of the lower limb. She’d tried just about everything to fix it and nothing seemed to help. It didn’t hinder her ability to shoot at all, as she was well-adjusted to the quirk. Satisfied, she strung the bow, bracing the belly against her leg as she pulled the upper limb back to slip the string back into the nock. When she finished, she untangled her legs and raised the bow, pulling back on the string to test it. Tom’s hands were suddenly on her waist, his mouth close to her ear.

“Have I told you how sexy you look doing that,” he asked, pressing a kiss to her neck. She shivered, blushing at his rather forward behavior. She still wasn’t accustomed to seeing a more sexual side of him. 

“Tell me about it,” she said, grinning, trying to hide her nerves, though the shaking of her arm probably gave her away. His hand found hers on the string and he urged her to ease off of it. He then turned her in his arms, pulling her against him, a devil-may-care smile cracking his handsome face. He leaned down, catching her lips in a kiss that was a little more lusty than she was accustomed to. Still, it melted her and she succumbed to that wicked little tongue of his that brushed her lip as her hand found its way to the nape of his neck.

“I had no idea Eros was shooting today too,” came a voice Sam knew all too well. She broke the kiss, reluctantly and looked at the newcomer smiling. Tom held her a moment more, his breath hot against her cheek.

“Later,” he breathed into her ear and released her. She flushed red again, left to only wonder what he meant by that. She left his side, and ran to her friend, hugging her tightly.

“Make a little noise next time, Alex. Who knows what you could have walked in on,” she said with a laugh.

“You know I’ve seen more people naked in a classroom than you will in a bedroom,” Alex replied.

“True. Ths is very very true.”

Sam jumped feeling Tom’s hand on the small of her back. How on earth did such a gangly creature like him move so silently?

“Alex,” he said happily, hugging her. “Fantastic to see you again, darling. How have you been?”

“Oh, you know, same nerdy stuff, the art things, all the boring stuff. What about you?  Rare to see you on a day off!”

“Oh yes, truly there is no rest for the wicked,” Tom laughed. “Luckily, I have managed some down time between film projects and it feels great to sleep in, let me tell you. Just enjoying the time though, really.”

“Good, good good, that’s good to hear.”

“Daylight’s burning, peeps,” said Sam, bouncing up and down. “Let’s do some shooting!”

“Okay GOSH, we’re going,” Alex replied in an exaggerated tone.

Tom was laughing as Sam bounded off back to her belongings. She slipped the guard over her arm and the glove onto her opposite hand, clearly excited. They chit chatted as Alex got her gear situated with some help from Tom to string her bow. They shot in silence for a little while, each acquainting themselves with their chosen bow.  Alex ended up breaking the silence and the conversation turned towards Renaissance Faire, both girls promising to take Tom when it came around again. Alex went on to talk about her experience working at Faire, which entertained Tom, immensely, especially her stories about Shakespeare.

“If you couldn’t tell Tom,” said Sam finally. “Alex is as fond of Shakespeare as we are. I thought she’d pee herself when The Hollow Crown aired.”

“Oh really,” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “Which part was your favorite, Alex?”

“The battles,” replies Alex. “All of the adorable romance scenes, the tavern scenes, and Infants on Pikes.”

“Infants on pikes,” asked Tom.

“The Harfleur speech, dear,” said Sam.

Tom smiled and she had a feeling that she knew what was coming. There was no way to prepare herself for it, so she decided to shoot as many arrows as possible before he turned her, and Alex for that matter, into a pile of extremely pliable putty in his hands.

“ _How yet resolves the governor of the town_ ,” he began.

“Here were go,” she mumbled, getting a small chuckle out of him.

_“This is the latest parle we will admit._  
 _Therefore to our best mercy give yourselves_  
 _Or, like to men proud of destruction,_  
 _Defy us to our worst. For, as I am a soldier,_  
 _A name that in my thoughts becomes me best,_  
 _If I begin the batt’ry once again,_  
 _I will not leave the half-achieved Harfleur_  
 _Till in her ashes she lie burièd.”_

Alex had stopped shooting and was staring at Tom in wide-eyed admiration. Sam continued to try and concentrate on her shooting, which was very near impossible with him going on like that.

_“The gates of mercy shall be all shut up,_  
 _And the fleshed soldier, rough and hard of heart,_  
 _In liberty of bloody hand, shall range_  
 _With conscience wide as hell, mowing like grass_  
 _Your fresh fair virgins and your flow’ring infants._  
 _What is it then to me if impious war,_  
 _Arrayed in flames like to the prince of fiends,_  
 _Do with his smirched complexion all fell feats_  
 _Enlinked to waste and desolation?”_

Sam shot another arrow, smirking at Alex’s little squeal of delight. She was in for a treat. Tom was about to get very passionate in his quoting. His long bow was at his side, forgotten for the time being in his hand.

_“What is ’t to me, when you yourselves are cause,_  
 _If your pure maidens fall into the hand_  
 _Of hot and forcing violation?”_

He paused here a moment and Sam knew it was because there was a good bit of the orginal speech missing from the lines he memorized for the part of Henry V. She cringed every time he had to skip it and she knew he was doing so inwardly.

_“Therefore, you men of Harfleur,_  
 _Take pity of your town and of your people_  
 _Whiles yet my soldiers are in my command,_  
 _Whiles yet the cool and temperate wind of grace_  
 _O’erblows the filthy and contagious clouds_  
 _Of heady murder, spoil, and villainy._  
 _If not, why, in a moment look to see_  
 _The blind and bloody soldier with foul hand_  
 _Defile the locks of your shrill-shrieking daughters,_  
 _Your fathers taken by the silver beards_  
 _And their most reverend heads dashed to the walls,_  
 _Your naked infants spitted upon pikes_  
 _Whiles the mad mothers with their howls confused_  
 _Do break the clouds, as did the wives of Jewry_  
 _At Herod’s bloody-hunting slaughtermen._  
 _What say you? Will you yield and this avoid_  
 _Or, guilty in defense, be thus destroyed?”_

Tom concluded and Sam had, by now, abandoned shooting as well, Tom’s delivery having been the most passionate she’d seen from him to date. Alex was silent, a light blush on her cheeks. Tom looked between the two silent women and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Can we fuck now,” said Sam suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Ahh, yes please,” Alex chirped and both girls dissolved into peals of laughter. Tom blushed and shook his head, grinning like mad. He shot a few arrows while the girls giggled themselves out, smiling all the while.

“Oh For Christ’s sake I really just said that out loud, didn’t I,” asked Sam, sudenly feeling rather horrified with herself.

“You did,” said Alex, wiping her eyes.

“Oh Lord. How embarrassing. I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“It’s nothing, darling. At least I know you’re interested,” said Tom, that smile still in place.

“Who wouldn’t be,” exclaimed Alex, giving Sam a curious look, to which she just shook her head.

“Anyways,” said Sam. “This conversation has gone all awkward.”

“I like to think its unusual and interesting,” said Alex, cheerfully. “Awkward sounds so negative.”

“That is a fantastic way of looking at things,” said Tom, letting another arrow fly.

“Speaking of things that  _are not_ awkward, Tom,” Sam said giving him a look, to which he responded with a smile before looking to Alex.

“You said the romance scenes,” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “Though, all I know from that sequence is ‘ _I cannot tell, what is… ‘like me’?’_ and ‘ _witchcraft in your lips’._ That entire scene is adorable.”

“ _An angel is like you, Kate, and you are like an angel,_ ” Tom quoted with a smile, handing his bow to Sam, who smiled mischievously up at him before he turned back to Alex. “ _Kate, nice customs curtsy to great kings. Dear Kate, you and I cannot be confined within the weak list of a country’s fashion. We are the makers of manners, Kate, and the liberty that follows our places stops the mouth of all find- faults, as I will do yours for upholding the nice fashion of your country in denying me a kiss. Therefore, patiently and yielding.”_

Tom stood before Alex now, having moved closer to her. His hand was under her chin, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Sam could see the blush that crept over her cheeks and couldn’t help but snicker.

“ _You have witchcraft in your_   _lips_ , _Kate. There is more eloquence in a sugar touch of them than in the tongues of the French council, and they should sooner persuade Harry of England than a general petition of monarchs_ ,” he concluded.

Alex laughed a little nervously at first, blatantly shocked at what had just happened. Sam smirked, satisfied that it had gone over so well.

“I’m sorry to catch you unprepared,” said Tom, laughing a little himself.

“Oh, no no, it’s fine. Very, ah… very good commitment to the role,” Alex replied. “Oh, and I’m only blushing because you did that well.”

“Thank you,” he said as he gave a little bow.

“I’m so sure that’s the  _only_  reason you’re blushing,” giggled Sam. “Not at all because it’s Tom fucking Hiddleston.”

“And here I was trying to be cool about it.”

Tom shook his head, chuckling as he took his bow back from Sam. He muttered something about women good-naturedly under his breath, nocking an arrow. Sam gave Alex a high five and scooted on over to Tom, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling between his shoulder blades as he drew back the string.

“Can I help you, darling,” he asked.

“No,” she replied. “Unless you want to give me a kiss too.”

“Jealous?”

“It was a stage kiss, Saaaaam,” Alex sang.

“Not really,” she answered, ignoring Alex. “Maybe I just like your kisses.”

He chuckled softly and let the arrow fly, watching it settle in the target before bringing her around to his front. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

“Happy,” he asked as he pulled away.

“Very,” she chirped. “Now I don’t know about the two of you but I’m starving. Who’s down for some lunch?”

The other two agreed and they piled into Sam’s suburban, putting their gear in the cargo area. Tom claimed the comfy backseat and stretched out while the girls chatted happily up front as they went in search of food.


End file.
